1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital camera capable of automatically transmitting photo images based on a predetermined condition which makes transmission of data from the camera more reliable and efficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to use a personal computer to print out or edit photos taken by a digital camera, a user connects the digital camera and the personal computer through a predetermined interface. Then, the user transfers each photo to the personal computer. Alternatively, rather than the troublesome task of data transfer using a wire connection between a digital camera and a personal computer, data transfer to a predetermined place using a cellular phone has been invented in recent years. Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. H10-336574 discloses an invention for transmitting image data to a high-capacity database server by using a data modem and a cellular phone, for example, when free memory areas of a digital camera become less than a set amount.
However, in the prior art invention described above, other conditions that are better adapted for a data transfer are not considered, except for a condition of the free memory areas. Thus, even if the timing is bad for the digital camera to transfer image data, the processing of the image data transfer is undertaken. As an example, in a case where the user tries to take a series of photographs, the processing of the image transfer begins while photographing when the free memory areas decrease to the set amount by the serial photography. Generally, since photographing and transferring data cannot be undertaken simultaneously, the photographing is interrupted by the data transfer. Therefore, it is necessary to consider more appropriate conditions for data transfer of photo images from a digital camera. For example, there exists a need to transmit data faster and more reliably with a cheaper communication cost.